Sex In Mythology
by titanking666
Summary: A/N: rated M. Careful as you read this. If you are under the age of 13, you probably shouldn't read this. This is a Percy and Annabeth fan fiction. I made Annabeth a very unusual daughter of Athena, so be careful. I'm new for this so if you don't like it, its okay, I'll eventually get new ideas.
1. Hell of a Party

**Hell of a Party**

**A/N: rated M. Careful as you read this. If you are under the age of 13, you probably shouldn't read this. This is a Percy and Annabeth fan fiction. I made Annabeth a very unusual daughter of Athena, so be careful. I'm new for this so if you don't like it, its okay, I'll eventually get new ideas.**

It was a whole week after the war with the titans and Kronos. Everything was slowly getting back to normal. But there were also some unexpected term of events as well. The Olympians invited Camp Half-Blood for a celebration on Olympus. An offer like that has never been given before. Annabeth and I started dating, but ever since our kiss in the water, she hasn't been acting like Annabeth, but some random girl who wants more than what I'm already giving her.

Right now I'm in my cabin and Dionysus is given me an iris message. He's reminding me about the party.

"Okay Mr. D I'll be at Olympus in about 15 minutes." I said.

"You remember the Vodka I told you to buy?" Dionysus asked.

As soon as he ask me that question, I really freaked out, not physically, but my mind seemed to flip upside down.

Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, of course I got the Vodka, (no he didn't). I personally guarantee you it will be the best Vodka you ever tasted.

What's that all about? Dionysus asked noticing the nervous expression on my face.

Okay, I'll see you with the Vodka in 15 minutes. Bye. I disconnected the iris message so Dionysus couldn't here what I had to too yell: SHIT, PISS, FUCK.

I hated Dionysus, but if I didn't give him what he wants, I would be as good as dead, so I really needed to move. He got out his wallet and found $25. The Vodka was like $22.50 at the store, so I was good to go.

Car keys! I said as I went to my dresser and got them. Okay ah, shit, what am I forgetting?

Then I heard a creak on the floor and instantly knew something wasn't right in here. Just when I was freaking out a tab bit, I heard a voice behind me: "Hi there."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH" I screamed and fell on the floor.

As I got up, Annabeth appeared. She had her Yankee cap which allows her to turn invisible. She was dressed in a sleeveless shirt, a skirt, and sandals. The entire outfit revealed a lot of her body which made her look amazing, but I was to angry to let that get in my head.

"WHAT THE FUCK ANNABETH?"

"Relax Percy, I'm just looking for some fun." She had a huge smile on her face as she said that.

"OH MY FUCKING GODS!"

There was a tone of silence for a few seconds, and then Annabeth really freaked me out with a question: "So Percy, you want to fuck my pubic hole?"

"WHAT?"

"PUBIC HOLE!"

After a little more silence, I came to my senses and asked Annabeth a question: "Okay, I've known as a straight girl for over 5 years and we've only been dating only for a week, why are you talking to me about sex?"

"First off, I love you more than anything. Second of all, I figured now would be a good time after observing for over 5 years."

"What the hell is observing me supposed to mean?" I asked.

"I know every detail on how you eat, sleep, and shit."

"Annabeth, that's extremely disturbing."

"FUCK the SHIT out of my PUBIC HOLE Percy Jackson!"

Now she was really pissing me off. "Shut the fuck up, I'm not doing it."

She was staring at me with pleading eyes and then she sang in a soft voice: "_You know that I want you and you know that I need you, I want it bad, bad, bad._

"Shut up, you're acting like a total bitch."

"Yeah, well this bitch happens to be a demigod. Exactly how many gods or demigods can you name that act like sluts."

"Um, I don't know, Aphrodite?"

She laughed: "Ha ha ha, Aphrodite, I flipped that bitch off a month ago." (After a moment of silence) "GRAB MY ASS!."

"Look Annabeth, I'm not fucking you. No matter how hard you persuade me, I'm not doing it."

"Fine, then give me a big mac, big boy."

"Okay, well here's a thought Annabeth, why don't you sexually dance your way to McDonalds, explain to them that you're a hungry slut, and if for some odd reason they don't call the police on you or kick you out, they'll give you a fucking burger."

"I want a mother fucking big mac, big boy."

"Annabeth-" she cut me off. "I'm hungry. I need to get some food and plan so I have all the energy I need to get laid."

"Dude, I never said I was going to fuck you, and I'm not taking you to McDonalds."

A few minutes later when Annabeth somehow got me to do what she wanted and we were on our way to McDonalds.

"I can't believe your making me drive you all the way to McDonalds when I'm supposed to be going to a party at Olympus. Saying that got my anger really high "SHIT"

Annabeth laughs.

"You owe so much for this Annabeth."

"Just make the order and drive cum pants."

At the menu, "Um, can I get a number 1 with a Sprite? That's it"

After the order was made, the employee said: "$5.39 at the next window."

"See Percy, that wasn't so hard." Annabeth said, obviously pleased with herself.

At the first window: "Hi there, that'll be $5.39." I gave her the money. "Thank you."

At the second window: "Here's the food."

"Hey Percy, ask her if she likes you, because I'm looking at her, and I'm threatened by her." Annabeth said, breaking the silence in my car.

"What? No! Are you fucking insane?"

The employee gave me the Sprite. "Here you go."

"Hey, you like me?" I can't believe I actually asked her that.

"Sure."

Annabeth mumbled: "Oh that bitch."

"See Annabeth, I told you they'd think I'm crazy."

"Who wouldn't think your crazy? You're being told what to do by a lady, and the fact that you asked a random girl if see liked you, that make you an automatic player."

"I'm not a player Annabeth. Just finish your food and let me be. Thanks to you, I can't go to the party anymore because I can't get Dionysus his bottle of Vodka."

"I know what'll make you fell better. How about I take your head, shove it in between my legs and cum all over your fucking mouth."

A few minutes later: Annabeth was moaning and I couldn't say a single word. I trust you know why.

A few other minutes later: I hear a police siren and see a police officer coming towards us.

"SHIT! As we were arrested, I yelled: I'm going to fucking kill you Annabeth."

In the back seat of the car, you would believe how far Annabeth went. She was raping me. "FREE PUBIC HOLE Ride!" and she wouldn't stop moaning or yelling. After that I feinted not wanting to know what else was going to happen to me.

**That's all I got. If you liked it, please your comments. That way I know my other ideas of Annabeth acting like this won't be a complete waste of my time. Thank you.**


	2. A Regrettable Visit

**A Regrettable Visit**

**A/N: For those of you read my last story and didn't see the full picture, Annabeth obviously wanted to bang Percy. For those who liked it, thank you. My story got over a thousand views, so I'm trying a new story. Please leave your comments to help support my stories. If you have any ideas on what others Percy Jackson stories I could write, tell me and I'll try to write about that topic. But if you don't like it, then don't tell me, I don't want any negative reviews.**

It was two months after Annabeth got me arrested and I'm really happy that I'm out of jail. Being in jail was a fucking nightmare, bigger than going to school and that's saying a lot. I had to do a lot to survive. I had to get involved in many fights with all the other prisoners. I had to make sure I didn't drop the soap at all. I hated the food. It was like Hell was raining over me yet again. Above all though, I had to keep a distance between me and Annabeth, which was harder than what I thought.

It was late night as I was heading to my cabin after a long day of sword fighting. People say I'm the best swordsman this world has ever seen and for that, Chiron made me a trainer for swordsmen. Due to jail, I had a whole lot I needed to catch up on. As I arrived at my cabin, I was about to enter when I heard a girl inside. I instantly knew who it was and I was afraid to go in now. I knew it was Annabeth.

I over heard what she was saying, but I had no idea on what the hell she was doing in there. Annabeth: "Oh yeah Percy, I know you want to be inside my pants. I'd give you some jizzed up nectar.

Unfortunately, curiosity won the best of me and I entered my cabin, finding Annabeth in a position that I'll let you try to figure out. "Annabeth, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm masturbating to a picture of you."

"Women really can do such a thing?"

Ignoring my question, she just moaned until she erupted.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed and turned my head away in disgust.

"Sorry Percy. I was masturbating to the picture of you, then I saw the real you which gave an orgasm."

"Annabeth, you are so sick."

"No, I'm a daughter of Athena."

"You're nothing but a stupid perverted ass daughter of Athena who wants nothing more but for me to be inside of you 24/7."

Then I heard a knock on my door. "Shit, Nico's here. Annabeth don't move and don't you dare leave this room."

That didn't sound as serious as I wanted it to be, and as I was exiting my room, that's when she said: "okay sweet cheeks."

"DON'T CALL ME SWEET CHEEKS."

I was walking to the door to let Nico in. "Hey Nico, how you doing?" I asked

He walked in my cabin and by the looks of it, he was in a very bad mood because he had an angry expression on his face. "Well, I ran over a crack attic on the way here."

I was really shocked by what he said. "WWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTT!"

"That mother fucker was standing in the middle of the road, smiling, flipping me off, and laughing at me."

"Oh my gods, that's . . . , Nico, that's horrible."

"Trust me Percy, he's better off dead."

"Well let it be known to the mortals that Nico is gonna have a little hit and run on his criminal record. And let it be known to the Olympians that there might be a special place in Tartarus for the son of Hades."

"It wasn't my fault that mother fucker was stoned out of his mind."

"Well, I'm just saying Nico, if a crack head was in the middle of the road, I actually would have stopped and let him live."

"Whatever dude, so are we gonna watch the game or what?"

"I was so happy when he asked that because it gave me the opportunity to say these three words: "Go Notre Dame."

Nico countered me with a comment. "You asshole, the buckeyes are gonna kick their ass."

As I was about to turn on the TV, I over heard Annabeth moaning as she said: "oooooohhhhhhhh, Percy."

By the looks of it, Nico was almost as freaked out as I was. That obviously means he heard Annabeth too because he asked: "What the hell was that?"

Right away, I shouted: "NOTHING!"

"Percy, do you have undead spirits lurking in your cabin?"

"Um, yes actually."

He was starting to shiver. Especially when we heard even more moaning from my bedroom. Annabeth: "Yeah, nice and deep. Yes right there Percy, right there."

My ADHD took me over and just had to yell. "FOR THE LOVE OF ZEUS ANNABETH, YOU JUST ORGASMED. HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU POSSIBLY STILL BE MASTURBATING?"

Nico looked a little scared, which I thought was weird since he was the son of Hades and everything. Then he asked: "Percy, are you gay or something?"

"NO, it's Annabeth Nico. She's been acting like a total slut lately and she won't stop irritating me here."

We both jumped when Annabeth really over did it. She over did it because she shouted in there: "OOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRGGGAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAMM M"

"Yeah, well Percy, I don't really don't know what's going on, but I rather not find out. So, I'm just gonna go."

"Nico wait!"

"No thanks. I can see you're preoccupied right now. So bye.

Really angry right now, I went into my bedroom to find a mess on the floor (I trust you know what I mean) and a girl making the mess even bigger.

"oh yeah Percy, I know you want . . ." she was cut off because I grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her to the family room. As I began to drag her, she instantly said: "Wait Percy, I wasn't finished!"

Even though I didn't think it through, I didn't care if I hurt her or not. I just had to let my anger out. I got my helmet and started to hit her with as I was shouting as loud as I could: "WILL. YOU. STOP. FUCKING. MASTURBATING."

"As I stopped hitting her, she got up and asked: "Have you gone crazy Percy."

"Your little orgasms scared Nico away and now I'm so pissed, I don't even want to watch the game anymore."

"So, does this mean I finally get to watch you jerk off?"

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to, and I never will Annabeth."

"You better Percy Jackson, or else."

"Or else what Annabeth?"

"PENIS ATTACK!"

You should know what that meant. Catching me off my guard, she kneed me in the place no guy should ever be kneed at. I got to my knees and I wasn't able to get up, not from a hit like that. All she did was just look down at me with a huge smile on here face.

Finally finding the will to speak, I asked: "Dude, what was that for?"

"For rejecting me."

"I'm not gonna masturbate for you Annabeth."

"Fine. Then get on your back so I can start riding me sweet cheeks."

"Annabeth, I am not your sweet cheeks."

"You're right Percy, you're my sweet ass cheeks. So come on, I can my ride the easy way or the hard way."

"No, you can't make me."

"If you don't play along Percy, then I'll show all these naked pictures I have of you to everyone in camp."

I was too shocked to say anything, that five minutes later, I found Annabeth raping me again. She was muttering my name over and over again and I eventually got to the points where I had to yell again.

"YOU! MOTHER! FUCKING! BITCH! GODDAMN IT, YOU CLASSLESS FUCKING WHORE!

It went on for hours and I won't ever bother going on with all the details. Picture the moments yourself.

**If you're wondering why this story took so long, my school has been keep me occupied with project, OGTs, tests, and a lot more. I'm getting new ideas, so work on them as much as possible. And seriously, if you don't like it, don't write any bad reviews, just never read this again and just give any suggestion you have for a story I could write.**


	3. OH NO HO

**OH NO HO**

**A/N: I haven't had any negative reviews so I'm going for another chapter. Thank you for no negative reviews and if you could keep it like that, that will be great. And a special thanks to viewer Allen R. Thank you for supporting me. It makes me feel happy and to answer your question Allen R, I don't really know yet if I'll have Percy not be mean to Annabeth. I'll think about it and see what I can come up with. Until then, just continue supporting me fanfictions for me. Thank you! Enjoy!**

Yet another two months have passed and Annabeth is still on the move. Though, it seems that my problems with her getting worse. Little does she probably suspect, the more she continues this, the more I seem to fall for her, WAIT, WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY? I can't let myself surrender to her like that. I don't mind being her boyfriend, but her definition of dating is completely different from mine. I hope I don't break for her like that.

Anyways, right now it's Christmas time. Christmas has come and I feel really happy about it. Christmas is the time of year where it seems monsters try to kill people less frequently. Right now, I'm with my mom and Paul at their apartment. Now you would think that would make things easier for me right? WRONG! My mom invited Annabeth and Thalia over too. I don't mind Thalia to much, but Annabeth is gonna make things very stressful for me. I just Thalia will offer me some protection.

Right now, I'm wrapping some presents up. Mom and Paul got invited to some cocas party at the school and chances are that they will be so wasted, they won't get home until sometime tomorrow. Where are Annabeth and Thalia? I don't know, but I'm pretty sure I don't want to know. I just wanted to finish wrapping my gifts to everyone. As I'm wrapping the gifts, I feel the urge to sing a little. "_It's the most wonderful time of the year. It's the most wonderful . . ., _Wait, how did I get to those lyrics again?"

A second after I asked myself that, I heard some noise that I new that was just end up leading to no good. "Oh, oh Percy, Percy . . ."

Due to my ADHD, I had to go out and see what was happening this time. "I swear in the name of Hades, Annabeth, if you're jacking off under the Christmas tree . . ." I ran into the family room, covering my eyes for a few seconds. "Caught in the act!"

Still having my covered, I hear Annabeth giggling. I slowly uncover my eyes and see her under the Christmas tree in a position I'll let you picture yourself.

She was in a Christmas bra and a Christmas thong and nothing more. She was in an awkward form and she just smiles as she sees me. "Hi Percy, come here and join me."

I went to her, but not to play along, just to get her away from the Christmas tree and to get to not act like this.

As I dragged her away from the Christmas tree, "What the hell is wrong with you Annabeth? Okay, you know what, don't answer that. I don't really care nor do I really want to know how you got yourself in this one."

"I'm as horny as fuck Jackson."

"Okay, come on Annabeth, its Christmas time. You can at least act normal for a change."

"Not everybody celebrates Christmas Hot Cakes."

"Well there's also Honika, Quanza, Romadon, (A/N: sorry if I misspelled them, I really don't know how to spell the other three holidays.) and, the bottom line Annabeth is that this the time of year where you're suppose to give and share and be normal and nice to people."

"Like me sharing herpes with you."

"No, but sharing presents with your family, friends, and people you care about!"

"Well what's wrong with sharing herpes? I care about you and the present I love sharing with you is fucking you."

"Come on Annabeth, its Christmas! Can you at least go for five minutes without acting like a total slut?!"

"_It's the best season of them all, take off your pants and jizz in my wall."_

"Don't you dare start making fun of Christmas song Annabeth."

Annabeth: "_Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way, I'm having sex with Percy in the back of Santa's Sleigh."_

Percy: "_My Christmas Eve was going great, without any fear, until I walked into a daughter of Athena JERKING OFF IN HERE!"_

Annabeth: "_Dashing threw the snow, in a wore ho so fen sleigh, ( Sorry if I got some of the words wrong, I actually never sing or even listen to Christmas carols.) all I really want is to fuck Percy all day."_

Percy: "_Not a creature was stering, not even a mouse. Everything was going great until Annabeth wouldn't shut her FUCKING MOUTH."_

Thalia (Percy: Seems like she was ease dropping on us.): "_Oh, the weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful. Since Percy has no place to go, bang some hoes, bang some hoes, bang some hoes._

"Thalia, are you seriously siding with Annabeth in this?"

"What's wrong with a woman trying to get her some Jackson?"

"What the fuck! Since when did all the daughters of the Olympians turn into sluts?"

"We're just getting into the holiday spirit."

"Holiday spirit, you call this holiday spirit Annabeth?"

"Yeah."

"Annabeth, holiday spirit is . . ." I was interrupted by her. "I know Percy, I know, caring for others, sharing gifts, and HAVING SEX."

I just stared at her questionably. Then she says: "I know, I know, I know, I just had to stick that in there."

"Alright, you know what, since its Christmas, since I at least love being your boyfriend, I got one gift for you. That's it. Okay Annabeth, one gift and that's it."

"What is it? What is it? What is it? Is it a dildo? Is it a blow doll? I love presents!"

I come back a few seconds later giving Annabeth her present. "Merry Christmas Annabeth."

The way she was opening her present was really pissing me off. She was humping it to open it. "Oh yes, oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh, oooohhhhhhhhh yes yyeeeaahhh. A squirt gun?"

"Yeah, now use it Annabeth."

"Na, I'll just stick it in myself." Then she stuck the edge of it in her vagina. "FUCK, OH YES, YEAH!"

Seeing that was what triggered my anger and I had to let it out. Then Thalia, you was still watching us, wanted to ask me a question. "Does your cousin get a gift to Percy?"

"A spot on my hit list, okay, shut the fuck up." After I answered her, I grabbed Annabeth by the wrist and dragged her into the kitchen."

"Percy, what are you doing?" She asked as I was tying her up on the doorknob. I went outside to get some snow(yes, this is actually a white Christmas) and made some snowball made out of water. Something I like to call hydro balls(Basically balls made out of melted snow and some my power).

I threw the first hydro ball. "OW!" I threw the second hydro ball. "OW, FUCK!" As I was about to throw the third and last one, "You know Percy, this is probably the closest we've ever been." that's when I really got angry. "Merry Christmas you mother fucker." I threw the last hydro ball and the impact was strong enough to get her to slip out of her bonds and land on the ground.

She lies on the ground and I hear a small noise, though her face was covered, so I had no idea what this was about. But I was concerned that the impact of my hydro ball was a little stronger than what I wanted. So, I rushed over to her side and checked to see if she was alright.

"Annabeth, are you okay?"

She talked with her hands still covering her face. "My body hurts, but I still feel okay in one way."

I had no idea what she meant by that. "What?"

She uncovered her face and I expected to see bloodshot eyes and some tears. Instead, I saw a smile on her face. "My love for you just got hotter." Then she tackled and pinned me to the ground. "AAAAAAAHHHHHH . . ." I tried to scream but was cut off as she pressed her lips on mine as she started to rape me again. Her kissing me made me completely forget that she was raping me. No way I was gonna let her know this, but this time, I didn't mind too much and I actually let Annabeth do as she pleased.

**I'm all out of ideas now. Again, no negative reviews if you hate it. Allen R, if you red this, you should see Percy hasn't giving in yet. But he's really close into letting Annabeth have things her way. Though, he's still not going to admit it quite yet. I'll continue with another chapter and go from there. And just out of curiosity, to all reader, how do you feel about a fan fiction when Percy loses his family and gets a hard time from not only monsters, but also from Camp Half-Blood? I have some other stories I'm thinking about and I'm gonna try to make three or four stories at the same time. Yeah, I'm making myself pretty busy, so I'll get my ideas posted as soon as possible.**


	4. New Year Fetishes

**New Year Fetishes**

**A/N: Well Allen R, you wanted it, and now you got it, a fanfiction of Annabeth trying to seduce Percy on New Years. I don't know if it goes exactly how you hoped or how you were expecting, but be thankful that I took your advice anyways. Hopefully, other viewers will come to like this fanfiction. Enjoy!**

Well, I don't know about you people, but I'm surprised that I haven't gotten a venereal disease or syphilis or any other disease a guy can get from using sexing a wrong way or being raped so many times. But Annabeth is still on the move, and as for me, I don't know how much longer I can tolerate this. Annabeth is really starting to break my will to resist. Though I won't admit it to her, but I may get to the point where I will. She's really not letting me out of her sight. She's even starting to become an addiction in my mind. Ever since the incident on Christmas, she's getting back to kissing me, which I don't mind. I just wish she would kiss me more than rape me. Either way, she won't get me to give in that easily.

But enough of that, let's get to the beginning of my night. Today is New Years Eve. I'm still with my mom and step-dad and the two girls Annabeth and Thalia are still here too. I remember mom saying they were gonna stay for Christmas, but I don't recall her saying that they would stay for my entire Christmas vacation. I don't need to worry about Thalia, but I wish she would support me instead of Annabeth. Annabeth will never stop getting some, so this is one strange Christmas vacation. Right now mom and Paul are out on as they called it, an evening getaway. So, I'm alone with Annabeth. Thalia isn't here right now. She said she was going to get laid with Nico. I hope Nico takes his event just as well as me. As for Annabeth, she's probably preparing some trap for me.

Right now, it's 6:30 in the evening and Annabeth and I just finished dinner that I made for us. Why, because I don't know how, but she somehow talked me into it. I guess she was able to talk me into it by letting me know that we haven't gone on an actual date in a while. I knew this had to be a trap, but she was right. We haven't been on an actual date in a while, and that was something I've been hoping to do ever since she started this sexual game of hers. I made us some steak, some onion rings, some mash potatoes, and some rolls. It was a great meal. I bet reading about the food we ate makes you hungry for some yourself.

"That was a great meal Percy. Did you cook all of this yourself?"

"Well, Paul helped a little."

"Then you both did a great job. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Well, I'm gonna go out for a while."

"Percy wait, I made you some blue lemonade that I thought you would like."

"Well, that does sound good. Okay, I'll take a quick glass."

She went to the kitchen counter and poured some blue liquid into a glass cup. I didn't know if it was lemonade or not, but I was gonna take her word for it. As soon as the glass was filled, she came over to me with it and gave me the glass.

"Thanks Annabeth." I said as I'm drinking it. As soon as I took the first sip, she was right. It was blue lemonade. So, I decided to just drink it all in one sip.

"So, was it good?" she asked in a worried expression.

"Yeah, It was great, thanks again Annabeth."

"You're welcome Percy." She said and then she pulled me into a hug.

On that moment, everything did seem to be going okay. But as she and I held each other, I was starting to feel really sleepy. I don't know why, but I got the sudden urge to fall asleep. That's when everything went black and I was knocked out.

When I woke up, I discovered some very weird things. One, I was in my bedroom, two, I was tied onto my bed, and three, I was completely ass naked. I had no idea what was going on until a voice made it all clear to me.

"You where asleep a little longer than what I was hoping for." That's when I looked to my right and see a naked Annabeth with a huge grin on her face sitting on the edge of my bed.

I instantly knew that me going to sleep was her fault. "Why did I fall asleep right after I drank that glass of lemonade you gave me?"

"I putted a sleeping potion in your glass, a potion that Aphrodite gave me."

"You're insane Annabeth." As soon as I said that, she straddled me and said: "No, I'm horny, and I want to play with you right now in celebration of New Years."

I tried to shake her off of me and I tried to get off my bed, but she really had me pinned.

"You can't escape Percy. Your arms and legs are lassoed onto your bed and I'm not letting you leave for quite a while.

That's when my anger builds up inside of me. "I guess it takes a whore to be horny."

I didn't know if that made sense, but I didn't care. I just wanted to get the fuck out of here.

All she did was smile and say in a lustful way: "I'll be your whore anytime Percy."

Then, she crushed her lips onto mine, holding my face in place with her hands as she forced her tongue in my mouth, and her finger nails were painfully digging into my jaw. She was so aggressive that I couldn't resist her. Her kiss was filled with so much heat and passion that after a while I found myself kissing her back, sucking on her swollen lips and roving my tongue around hers. Her lust was so contagious. I was furious with myself for responding to her, but my nerves were going wild I don't think I can hold it back any longer.

She was smiling against my mouth. She moved her head back slightly to look down at me. "You're all mine now Percy," She bent down and kissed me on my lips, my cheek, my jaw, and my neck, whispering in between kisses, "and I'm going to fuck you long into the night," She kissed me on the lips one last time and then looked down at me, smiling attractively. "Would you like that?"

She didn't bother waiting for an answer. She took my dick with one of her hands and guided it toward her vagina. I bit my lips and stifled a groan when I felt her vagina. She was actually already wet because I could feel her juices moistening my tip, luring me inside of her. I couldn't tell whether I should love or hate how sexual my girlfriend is towards me.

She guided me, enough for me to part her, and let go as she sank her hips down onto mine. As she was pushing down, she was moaning away. I couldn't help but moan to. Usually I would be resilient, but there was something about this moment that wasn't too bad. I felt an unusual yet intense sexual pleasure course threw my body. Annabeth placed both her hands on my shoulders and started rocking back and forth, revealing on how much I was unwillingly penetrating her.

I can't help myself. I started to move my hips in time with hers, pushing myself deeper inside of her. She was obviously pleased with her work, probably sensing that my will to resist is starting to break again. I swear, the more this continues, the more I'm gonna give in. But I don't intend to tell her this for another eight months or whatever time I decide to take.

While still rocking on me, she looks down at me with lust in her eyes and asks: "Why can't you play along like this all the time?"

"Annabeth, I swear in the name of my father Poseidon, when I'm free, I'm gonna . . ." I was cut off when Annabeth shoved one of her tits in my mouth. If this is something like what we get from our mothers as babies, then as much as I hate to admit it, I love it. As I continue to tease her, she began to rock on my harder and faster. Half of me wanted her stop and get away from me. The other half on the other hand actually wanted to fuck the shit out of her.

"You know Percy, A new year is gonna begin in just two minutes. Want to watch the news?"

Nodding my head is all I can do since her tit was still in my mouth

She flipped the TV on and found the news. As soon as she found it, she took her tit out of my mouth, but she wasn't gonna take my dick out of her.

On the news: "Lets begin the count down. 30, 29, 28, 27, 26, 25, 24, 23, 22, 21, 20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEARS!"

Happy new years Percy." She said and then gave me a slow and passionate kiss.

When she pulled away, that's when I said: "Happy new years Annabeth."

Then I let out a yawn, letting Annabeth know that I was really tired right now. Then, Annabeth untied me and I was free from her grasp. I wanted to get my clothes on and leave, but I was way too tired to move, so I just decided to fall asleep ass naked on my bed. Annabeth was snuggling with me, which I really loved. I had an arm resting on her bare back and the other on her thigh. She had a leg over both of mine, an arm around my neck, and the other arm along with her head was on my chest.

I gave Annabeth a quick kiss on the head and said: "Goodnight Annabeth." That's when she kissed my nipple and said: "Goodnight Percy." She pulled the blanket over us and we both drifted off in a deep slumber. A slumber that I knew was gonna be the best since Annabeth was right there with me. I'm still not going to give in to her quite yet. But if she does anymore of those heated and passionate kisses, she may actually find me giving in to her sooner than what I expect. Until then, she won't find me with my full will or participation having sex with her.

**I think that's enough for one chapter. If you're wondering why I didn't have Percy fully break for Annabeth yet, it's because I want a few more chapters for this story. How many, I don't know exactly, I just think four chapters isn't good enough. I'll get to work on the next chapter right away. Also, if you check my other fanfiction, which a lot of people love already, even though it's only on chapter, I got the second chapter done. Check and review that one too. Thank you.**

**P.S. Allen R, I hope you enjoyed what I did for you here. The next chapter will be a chapter on Valentines Day. If you have any other ideas on what I should do with the chapters that will come after chapter five, please tell me. Thank you and thanks for supporting this fanfiction. It really means a lot to me.**


	5. Valentine's Day Morning Gone Wrong

**Valentine's Day Morning Gone Wrong**

**A/n: Here's chapter 5. What I'm doing for this chapter is I'm gonna get Percy back to the point where Annabeth pushes his limits again. To this day, he still hasn't broke for Annabeth. When will he, I don't know, depends on how many chapters I want for this fanfiction. I'll probably go for at least somewhere between 15 and 20 chapters, if I can come up with that many ideas. Whatever, just read.**

Hey everyone, it's Percy again. If you saw my last story, then you learned that my walls of resisting Annabeth in a sexual way are beginning to crumble. She will never stop going after me. I wish I can get her to see that I don't want to be with her like that, or maybe she does know that and she won't stop until I change that feeling. I hate to admit it, but she really starting to succeed. I need to find a better way to resist her, otherwise, I'm gonna go completely out of control.

Anyways, right now I'm in my cabin sleeping. Today is Valentine's Day. This will be a day I have a feeling that Aphrodite is really going to fuck with some people. Not fuck as in have sex, fuck as in mess around with some people's emotions. I hope she doesn't mess with mine, but I already know that she doesn't really need to mess with Annabeth's. She pretty much is nothing more but a sex hungry machine.

Right now, I'm in a peaceful slumber in nothing but my boxers when I heard what sounded like a slight giggle. Then I heard an unwelcome alarm.

(Annabeth, just in case you don't know): FFUUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKKK-AAADDDDOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDLLLL LLEEEE-DDDDDOOOOOOOOOO!

That's when I just had to wake up startled. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH, WHAT THE FUCK!?"

When I saw Annabeth, she was a stripper's suit. The kind that's extremely revealing and that you see women wear in strip clubs and bars. "Heh, ha, ha, ha, that Percy was a cock."

"Annabeth, what the fuck are you doing!?"

"I'm pretending to be a cock."

"Annabeth, it is six in the mother fucking morning, okay, and it's a rooster."

"CCOOOOOOOOOOOOCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKK."

"What the fuck ever. Why the fuck did you just wake me up?"

It's Valentine's Day Percy, my favorite holiday, and I really couldn't wait to see your gorgeous smiling face on this day, so I decided to spring into action."

"Then, just . . . look at a picture of me smiling or something."

"That doesn't do me any justice. I love the way you smile, Horny Cakes."

"OKAY, THAT'S IT. ENOUGH WITH THE SLUT BUSINESS. I GUESS I'M GUNNA HAVE TO FIND YOU A FUCK BUDDY FROM THE APHRODITE CABIN SINCE YOU WON'T FUCKING STOP TAKING ADVANTAGE OF ME!" I didn't know if I really meant what I said, but my ADHD was just to strong right now for to stop saying things like this.

(The italics indicate that Annabeth is singing.)

_Annabeth: "Ever since we meant, it happens to be true. I only want to be with you._ Fuck my pubic hole."

Percy: "SHUT UP!"

_Annabeth: "oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Caught in a bathroom man."_

Percy: "OH MY FUCKING GODS!"

_Annabeth: And when I touch you, I feel so happy, inside!"_

Percy: "NO!"

_Annabeth: It's such a feeling that I love."_

As she laughs after that one, I move closer to her until my face is few inches away from hers. "I'm warning you this right here and right now: DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING SING AGAIN!"

_Annabeth: "But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it. When I dream, I'm doing you all night. Scratches all down back to keep me right on."_

Percy: "OKAY, THAT'S IT. YOU ARE REALLY PUSHING MY LIMITS!"

"Oh come on Percy, you know you love all those song."

"Yeah, most of them, but especially when they're not sung by stupid scanky ass sluts!"

"PPUUUUUBBBBBBBBBIIIIIIICCCCCCCC HHHHHHHHOOOOOOLLLLLLLEEEEEE!"

"Do you want to end up like Luke Annabeth?"

"Transfer you inside of me so I can feel you 24/7? OH, yes please Percy. Please."

"In case you somehow don't remember Annabeth, he was an asshole somewhat exactly like you and he ended up dead."

_Annabeth: "You know what she is, no doubt about it, she's a bad, bad girlfriend."_

Percy: "WILL YOU STOP SINGING!?"

"It pleases me inside Percy. So much . . . that . . . oh, my pubic holes already wet for you."

"RRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH, GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

_Annabeth: "I love you. You love me."_

Percy: "NO, I DON'T, I DON'T LOVE YOU, I . . . I . . . . . . I DON'T LOVE SLUTS!"

"Each insult you make makes me wetter!"

I look away for a few seconds to say this: "Dude, I'm gonna fucking puke, I swear!"

As I look back at Annabeth, I notice something weird. She wasn't in front of me anymore.

"Annabeth?" I looked around my cabin from my bed and I couldn't see Annabeth at all. "Where the hell did she go?" I asked myself wondering where she went off to. I got on my knees to look behind me to see if she was hiding behind my bed.

Suddenly, I heard what sounded like a tear. I turned around and sat my butt back on the bed wondering what I just heard. Then I noticed that that tear was the sound of my boxers somehow ripped off of me. Then I heard some more giggles, that's when I realized that this was Annabeth's doing. Then felt something move in between my legs. Now Annabeth was really starting to scare me. She must be using her Yankees cap.

Then she turned visible and fully naked in front of me in the position a cat makes when it's ready to pounce.

"NOW THIS IS A COCK!"

Then she pounced on me and doing me dog style. And I thought tying me up on my own bed was creepy, but this just raised the rooftop. The only other info I'm gonna give you is that until like 11:30, she was a complete dog and was fucking me like one. I don't want to give any more information then that. I'll let you determine the scenes of what went on in my cabin.

**That's all I'm gonna get into for this chapter. Allen R, I read your last review for this fanfiction and I need to tell you, I don't know if I can do a three some with Thalia. If that's what you really want for the next chapter, then I'll attempt it. But fair warning, if I do this, I might end up ruining a little bit of the Percabeth I have in this. But if don't mind that for one chapter, then you'll see a three some for my next chapter. Review to me and tell me if a three some is what you want, or if you want something else instead.**


	6. Easter Sex Hunt

**Easter Sex Hunt**

**A/N: Chapter 6 people! Did any of think that I would forget about this fanfiction? I hope not. When I start my fanfictions, I'm determined to finish them. Every fanfiction I start, I finish, unlike some writers who for some odd reason forget or just decide that they don't want write for us anymore. Which leads me to this, I've read a lot of fanfiction lately that aren't complete and some I've been waiting for an update for quite a while but still haven't updated anything yet. So, if you're a writer and you have a fanfiction that you haven't worked on in months, then get back to working on it. You know how many people you piss off when you make them wait for that long? I do, and let me tell you, it fucking sucks. If you star a fanfiction, then finish it, no excuses and those who feel the exact same way as me, spread the message so there won't be any unfinished fanfictions anymore, or at least not as many. Anyways, here's some more sex in the mythological world of Percy Jackson.**

Percy here, Ever since Valentines Day, Annabeth has been sneaking up on me with her invisibility cap on a lot. I think she might be stalking me even. I've been feeling like no matter what I do or no matter where I go, someone is eavesdropping on me. If someone is, then I'll be damned if it isn't Annabeth. I can't name anyone else that would be doing something like that to me. I swear, she's becoming one sex hungry woman. It's very irritating, but there is one thing at least I can be thankful for. She's only like this toward me and not any other guy. She even swore on the River Styx to me that I'm the only person she will ever have sex with. Even though it's irritating she won't stop, at least she has no intentions to cheat on me.

But enough of that. Right now, it's March 31, Easter Sunday. Yeah, Easter came pretty early this year, unlike last year when it came by pretty slowly. Right now, Goode Elementary School, (I know there isn't a school like that at all in Percy Jackson, but just pretend there is, it's much easier for my fanfiction that way.) the school that's two blocks away from Goode High School, is having an Easter egg hunt for all the elementary kids. It's generally an Easter festival for the amusement of little children. Why am I there you may ask, I'm there because the principal of our school system said that if we want, we can get some extra credit for all of our grades if we helped out with anything there or if we at least went and stayed there the entire time. It starts at 8:00 a.m. and ends at 1:00 p.m., a good five hours. Even though I might regret it later, I offered to go because as you all probably know already, doing well in school is nowhere near one of my abilities. I also really need to improve my grades, so what other option did I have.

The job I was given was find some candy with the little kids. The little kids wanted for some of the high schoolers to play along. Why, I don't really know. They probably wanted to torture us since this is stuff teens aren't into anymore. The object of this was to be a competition. Some eggs contained candy and some didn't. Who ever get the most eggs with candy in them wins the prize. What, I don't really know, but with this being a game for little kids, I'm pretty sure I had every right to not care. I really don't care if I win or lose. I'm only doing this for the extra credit.

The Easter eggs were hidden in a huge park near Goode Elementary School. The principal had like a thousand eggs hidden throughout this huge park, so as you can imagine, this was definitely gonna be a pretty long game. Right now, I have fifteen eggs with candy in them. I didn't want to be anywhere near anyone else because I really didn't want to deal with any loud noises. So right now, I'm alone and I'm like a mile away from where everyone else is at.

As I continued to walk along, I found a blue egg in front of a bush. I picked it up to see if there was candy in there. When I opened the egg, I did find something, but it wasn't anywhere near candy. Instead it was a condom.

I was too stunned to do or say anything for a few seconds. When I was finally gonna wonder what this was about, someone came from behind me with a knife at me throat and an arm wrapping around my chest.

"Wha . . ., Who are you? What do you want? How-" I tried to ask while stuttering. I was actually freaking out right now and I had a lot of answers I wanted right now.

The figure just shushed me in the ear. I could tell it was a chick, though I couldn't see or tell who it was. But things only got even weirder after the shushing.

"Just relax. . ." The woman said. Then she licked me in the neck, from where the shoulder meets the neck all the way to my earlobe. ". . . Seaweed Brain."

"Seaweed Brain, of course. Only one girl would actually go this far with me. ANNABETH!" I thought as she dragged me behind the bush I assume she hid behind that I found the egg at.

"Is the knife really necessary?" I asked her.

"Maybe not, but at least I have you right where I want you." She said.

Then she laid me on the ground and attacked my mouth with hers. She forced her tongue in my mouth so she could show some dominance. I know exactly why Annabeth came here, and I have to admit, I'm actually she's her for some sex. Sex was way better than playing a child's game. Not to mention, I'd still get that extra credit by not doing anything I was suppose to do. But the best part about it is, one will ever know.

We only stopped our kiss when we both needed some air. We were both breathing very heavily. Then we looked at each other in the eyes.

"Does this mean I'll get full participation from you now?" She asked.

"Today at least, yes." I said and her eyes widen.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, why not. Its hell of a lot better than playing a game for four year olds." I said.

Her smile widened. Then she played with the side of my face, my neck, and my shoulder with her tongue. It kinda made me think we were cats and she was giving me a bath, trying to clean me up. I had to admit, it felt pretty good. I know it sounds a little sick, but it's actually not as bad as you would probably think.

After a little while, she pulled away and gazed at me. "So, how long do we get to have our fun?" She asked.

I glanced at my watch and it read 9:00 a.m. "It's 9:00 a.m. and the festival ends at 1:00 p.m. So, if intend to go all out, we got four hours at the max." I said.

"Sounds good to me." She said as she slid her hands up my chest. When she stopped her hands from moving she immediately unbuttoned my shirt. She undid all the buttons, but didn't take me shirt off yet. Apparently, she wanted to take all the time she had really, really, slow.

She began devouring my entire chest, my stomach, a little of my neck, and even under my arms. Yeah, another cat bath from my sexy, yet horny girlfriend. I seemed like I also was an overgrown lollypop that she couldn't get enough of. She spent about half an hour devouring me.

When she was done, she sat up and straddled my waist, She was looking down at me with a great hunger in her eyes. "Well, you've been cleaned up. Now I need a bath." She said as she took off her shirt. "Can you help me with wash?" She asked with a huge grin as she took her bra off, revealing to me her big boobs.

"I think I can help you with that." I said grinning back. Normally, I wouldn't give into her like this, But I'd rather be with her than with everybody at the festival.

She was lowering herself to the ground, pulling me with her. As she was on the ground, I was above her, straddling her waist. When she let go of my shirt, I decided to take it off, seeing that we'd be getting serious sometime soon.

"Strip me." She said

I, without any hesitation, obeyed her. I lifted her up a little and took off her shirt. Then there was her bra that she wanted me to take off of her as well. And so, I did. She laid in front of me shirtless and nothing covering her boobs. I couldn't help but admire what Annabeth has been giving me for quite a while and I just kept refusing.

She then grabbed my shoulders and pulled me to her chest. "Now, be a good boy, and clean me up." She ordered.

Again, I obeyed her. I started by teasing with her tits. Then, I went to her stomach, then her shoulders, then in between her boobs. I don't know why I did the last thing. I guess I was getting carried with the taste of her skin that she was offering me. She couldn't help but moan as my tongue roamed around her body. Every time I had one of her tits in my mouth, she would push me as deep in her tit as possible. Also, when I was in between her tits, she would push them against my face. She was obviously having the time of her life and I have to admit, I am too.

When I was done, I moved forward a little. Pressing our wet chests together and pressing my mouth on hers. In only a few seconds, our tongues were once again fighting for dominance yet again. How long our `duel of love` lasted, but it definitely felt like for quite awhile. The only time we stopped is when we both really needed some air. We were both breathing really hard. We must have really sucked the life out of each other.

Then, when we both finally caught our breath, we both seemed to be thinking the same thing because we both were taking off the rest of our cloths, and in a minute, we were both completely naked with me still on top of her.

"So, is a condom really necessary?" I asked.

"No, that was just in the egg to lure you over to me. We do it how we always do it, no protection." She said.

As soon as she said that, I just went ahead and ram myself inside of her. She gasped as soon as I did this, but then wrapped her legs around my waist, trying not to break our connection.

As soon as I was rocking inside of her, I kept it at a steady rhythm. I wasn't in any type of rush, so I was trying to keep myself at a slow pace. She, on the other hand, wanted way more than what I was already giving her. She grabbed a tuft of my hair, pulling me down and roughly kissing me. We had yet another `duel of tongues` and this one was unlike the others. This was a lot more fierce and demanding. Eventually, I left her mouth and went for her neck, causing her to uncontrollably moan and groan and squirm under me.

I couldn't handle it anymore. I went faster, deeper, and harder inside of her. She was really having a hard time not squirming. I couldn't tell if that was because of me, or if was her ADHD. Either way, she was so out of control, that she was encouraging me to even faster, if I actually could. There was so much moaning and groaning that escaped from our lips. She gripped my shoulders tightly at first and gradually softened her grip as I penetrated deeper. My rhythm became irregular and my breathing uneven. I was now completely out of control.

She was screaming my name over and over again. I'd be surprised if no one found us sooner or later.

Soon, we were both out of breath. I couldn't go on any farther. Though, I think she was just as exhausted as I was. We were both breathing really hard, in fact so hard, our faces were both turning red and we were both covered in sweat.

"What time is it?"" Annabeth asked.

I looked at my watch and what I saw really made my eyes pop out of my sockets. "It's 2:00 p.m." I said. By the look on her face, she was just as surprised as I was. Hard to believe that time can actually go that fast when your enjoying yourself so much.

"I should probably go." She said.

On normal circumstances, I would have let her go, but after me having so much fun, I didn't really feel like letting her go quite yet. So, instead of getting off of her, I just crushed my lips on hers. Though, this one was just a slow and passionate kiss. I made it a small kiss, just to make sure we don't suffocate each other.

Then she pulled away all of a sudden. "You do know we said until 1:00 p.m., right?" She asked.

"Yeah, but what's wrong with having some more?" I asked.

She just smiled and pulled me down for another passionate kiss. I still wasn't keeping track of time, but as of this moment, I didn't really care. All I knew was that was gonna be a long day, and I was actually going to enjoy it. Screw the festival and the extra credit and whatever award I would have gotten for winning the contest. No award would be better than being with my Annabeth.

**I think that's enough. This went on a little longer than what I wanted, but I did type down everything I wanted for this chapter, so that's alright. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll update the next chapter as soon as possible. Until then, see you later.**

**P.S. If you're wondering for the next chapter, I don't know if I'll have Percy fully break for Annabeth. He still hasn't fully broken for her yet, but he extremely close to that point. It will all depend on what I can think of. Later people!**


	7. After The Easter Sex Hunt

**After The Easter Sex Hunt**

**A/N: Hey guys, if you've been waiting for an update for this fanfiction, I'm sorry for not updating in quite a while. This story just isn't coming to me anymore. I'll finish it, but I'm gonna change my plans for it. I'm only going to update once or twice more for it. I'm not really liking this fanfiction as much as I used to. With it being my first fanfiction, I suppose I should cut myself a little slack, but this fanfiction just isn't in my interest anymore. Not to mention, I have many other ideas for fanfictions that I want to work on, so, I'll finish this just to get it out of the way. I may not put too much effort in this, so don't expect it to be a killer chapter.**

After we were done fooling around behind that bush in the park, we decided to spend the rest of the day with each other. We went to eat some food, we weent for a walk, we talked about what's been going for us, and we were trying to see if there were more ways for us to spend more time together. It was actually a great day. Right now, it's 10:30. Annabeth had nowhere to go for the night, so I told her she could sleep with me tonight. Of course, she wasn't going to say no. I never thought it would happen after months worth of resistance. But it happened. I finally broke and I was now calling myself Annabeth's love boy toy.

We snuck in my apartment threw my bedroom window. We didn't want to accidently wake up mom and Paul, so we weren't going to get in by the door. We got threw the window and into my room. As soon as we were in, Annabeth went to close and lock the door, and I did the same to the window. When the door and window were closed and locked, Annabeth rushed over to me and and jumped on me. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I wrapped mine around hers. She was kissing my bottom lip, and I her top lip. I led her to my bed, where we were heavily kissing each other.

"Mmm, Percy" she moaned kissing me fiercely. She climbed on top of me fully, bending her legs at the knees and lifting her perfect ass up which I quickly grabbed. I sucked her bottom lip causing her to emit a sexy moan. I licked her sugarcoated lips teasing her, and she granted me entrance. I slipped my tongue inside her mouth, exploring. Both our tongues battled for dominance, being as stubborn as we were, neither one of us would give up. That just made it all the more fun.

I rolled us over so I was on top as we broke apart to catch our breath. We were both breathing heavily, our chests heaving. I traced my nose up and down her slender neck. I kissed the sweet spot behind her ear making her moan. I nipped and sucked at her neck while she ran her hands all over my body. Her body arced to my touch and I loved that I had that effect on her.

The passion kept building in us and just kissing wasn't enough, we both wanted more.

"Percy," Annabeth said breathing heavily and sitting up, pulling me up with her. "I want you."

"Are you sure?" I knew the question was unnecessary because I could see the lust in her eyes, which probably mirrored my own. Her stormy grey eyes were staring at me, a combination of love, lust and need.

"Hell yeah," she said pouncing on me again, binding her hands in my hair and pushing my down on my bed, straddling me, so my head was at the foot of the bed. Annabeth liked to be in control, and it was damn sexy.

"Ugh Annabeth," I groaned as she grinded on me while attacking my lips with hers. She continued up my jaw, placing wet kisses there and biting my neck.

Suddenly she sat up, resting her hands flat on my chest, smirking at me cheekily. She started slowly unbuttoning my shirt, bending over me so I could get a perfect view of her cleavage, hanging out of her tiny t-shirt. Now that I realized it, Annabeth wasn't wearing her usual orange Camp Half-Blood shirt, jeans and messy hair, she had a skimpy t-shirt on, tight jeans and her hair was neat and straight.

"Planned to seduce me, Wise Girl?"

"Oh yes, Seaweed Brain," she said winking at me and batting her eyelashes at me. She was half-way through unbuttoning my shirt, painfully and slowly I might add, that I couldn't take it anymore. I growled and grabbed her neck, pulling her face back to mine, kissing her vigorously. She responded for a second before breaking the kiss and looking at me through her eyelashes.

"Patience, Perseus," she whispered in my ear. I felt so helpless but secretly I loved every second of it. Then she returned to slowly unbuttoning my shirt. Finally, when it was, she devoured my chest with her eyes. I absolutely loved Annabeth on top of me, in control but I had to show some power.

I leaned towards her and slowly pushed her down on the bed and pinned her arms above her head, and began to strip her of her cloths.

I hummed into her neck, making her squirm under my touch. I then moved up to her lips and devoured them slowly and passionately. The Gods knew when I would ever get to do this again, so I made the most of it but I didn't think about that. This wasn't about our past or future. This was about the present, right now, right in this moment; it was me and Annabeth in our little bubble of intimacy.

I slowly licked down her chest, down the valley of her breasts, teasing her.

"Hmm Percy," she said gripping my hair. I slowly licked around her rose bud, and then I grabbed her nipple in between and my teeth and bit down causing her to moan involuntarily.

"Oh Percy," she groaned as sucking on one of her mounds while groping the other with my hand then switching. When I had finished my ministrations on her breasts, I licked down her stomach, dipping my tongue in her belly button. I hastily undid the button on her jeans and, with her help, slid them down her legs and out of sight, revealing her black skimpy panties. Who knew _Annabeth _could be such a sexy devil?

I sat up and ran my finger up and down her smooth, silky legs, playing with her. I licked on the inside of her leg from her foot to her thighs, achingly close to where she wanted me to be, judging by her numerous groans and requests, not to mention her not-so-subtle attempts to guide me there. I licked around the waistband of her pants and then gave into her and removed her panties with my teeth.

"Hmm," I murmured into her lips, sending vibrations through her. "You're so wet for me Annabeth."

"Percy, please," she gasped. "Don't tease me please. I swear I'm going to combust spontaneously."

"We can't have that now can we?" I said throwing her legs over my shoulders and diving in to her wet slick pussy.

I ran my nose up her slit, inhaling her delicious scent. I poked my tongue out experimentally and ran it up her slit and _man, _she was sweeter than nectar, the food of the Gods. I circled her clit, while bringing my finger up and pumping it in and out of her tight hole. I pressed my tongue flat on her clit, while adding another finger, preparing her for me. I continued pumping in and out of her, while my teeth clamped down on her clit, driving her crazy. I could tell she was really close by the way she gripped my hair so tight, almost ripping it out. I took out my fingers from inside her and put them in my mouth, making sure she could see.

I then went down again, and then inserted my tongue into her tight hole which rubbing her clit with my thumb. I flicked my tongue in and out, making sure I got her g-spot each time. I pinched her clit and that sent her toppling over the edge and she came and I could tell, by the look on her face that I hadn't gone wrong.

"Oh Percy!" she cried while she rode out her orgasm. "Holy Fuck!" As she came I licked up all her delicious nectar. Who needed the food of the Gods when you had _this_?

"Wow," she breathed as I climbed back up her body worthy of a Goddess. "That was…wow." I didn't let her talk much though since I kissed her again, slipping my tongue inside her mouth, letting her taste her own juices.

"Now, you, mister have got too many clothes on," she hummed in my mouth and detangled herself from me, sitting us both up. She easily threw off my flannel pyjama pants and rid me of my boxers at the speed of light.

I didn't have time to respond to her because she immediately dived down and started licking my shaft and rendered me speechless.

"Annabeth!" now it was my turn to moan and groan. She continued licking me and then started to suck me causing me to nearly reach my peak but she pulled away before I could.

"You hard enough for me Sea Boy?" she said licking her lips.

"You bet," I said grabbing her and lacing our lips together. I stroked her hair while I kissed her softly because I knew that what were going to do would hurt her a lot. Just seeing her hurt causes me enough pain. It would be unbearable for me to see her suffer, helpless.

I gently lowered her onto the bed again, all the while kissing her. I grabbed her hair while kissing her, sucking her bottom lip, she was doing the same to my top lip. I was about to get inside her.

She simply smirked at me resumed kissing me with urgency. I could feel the passion building inside us both. I guess our ADHD was very beneficial here since neither one of us liked to stay still for very long.

I positioned my dick at her entrance and rubbed it lightly with my head, teasing her.

"Percy!" she warned, whimpering.

"What?" I whispered huskily in her ear even though I knew, and wanted, what she wanted. "Tell me what you want."

"I want you!"

"Tsk, tsk," I said. "Too vague, I don't know what you Annabeth. What do you want? Say it," I continued torturing her.

"I want you inside of me!" she gave in. "Fuck me!"

"Gladly," I grinned slyly then I focused on what was important. I lined myself up with her entrance and waited.

"Ready?" I whispered to her and I knew she was just as nervous about this as I was.

"Yeah," her eyes were scrunched up, prepared for the pain and she pursed her lips as she spoke.

I slowly slid inside her and paused momentarily at her barrier, glanced at her questioningly and she nodded. I bit her shoulder to distract her from the pain as I pushed through her barrier. I stayed motionless inside as she adjusted to my size, I looked at her beautiful face to see silent tears streaming down. I leaned down and kissed them away. After a while she whispered to me, "Go."

I started moving inside her, I pulled back and bit and slammed back in, I kept things steady but passion was building in both us to a point where it was unbearable. We _needed _our release.

"Faster! Percy! Ugh! Harder!" Annabeth screamed pulling at the roots of my hair. I locked my lips with her as I pulled out completely and slammed back in with as much force as I could muster and I swear the bed rocked. Our bodies were intertwined with a furious mix of screams, groans and moans.

I knew we were both close so I flipped over and position Annabeth on top of me so she was riding me. I grabbed her hips and guided her up and down my cock.

"Oh Percy!" she screamed while raking her nails down my chest. I grabbed her tits as she bounced up and down on top of me and massaged them. I was about to come but I didn't want to come first so reached out and mashed my thumb against her clit making her come vigorously.

"Oh YOU CHEATER!" she yelled as she came onto my cock. I continued moving inside her as she came and the feeling of her convulsing around my dick was the best feeling I ever had.

"Ugh! Annabeth I'm coming!" I yelled as I came squirted my juices inside her. Suddenly I felt like all my energy had been sucked out of me and I was completely spent. I totally wanted to have Round 2 with Annabeth but I could tell neither of us had enough stamina. I lifted her from on top of me and lay her down gently on the bed, pulling the duvet over us.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"Is this the start of calling this making love?" She asked. She's lucky she waited until now to ask that. Because if she ever asked back then, I probably would've said no.

"Yeah. We're making love from now on." I simply said. She smiled.

"Hmm, I love you Seaweed Brain," she murmured before dropping her head back onto my chest.

"I love you too Annabeth." I said. I heard her breathing settle, indicating she had fallen asleep. I didn't know when I fell asleep because I was preoccupied about everything it took for Annabeth to have me break for her. Now that I actually have, I was glad, and I was looking forward to all the other times we'll be making love.

**This is were I end this fanfiction. By doing this, I can focus on the other fanfictions I want to make. Warning, I still don't want you to give me any negative reviews for this story. But if you must give me one, then please let it be something like **_**Thank God you're not working on this anymore. **_**If you don't like this one, I can't say I blame you. For that reason, If you didn't like this, Then check out my other stories **_**Rebelliopus (fixed), After The Titan War, and The Joys of Memory Loss. **_**I can't promise you you'll like them all, but I can promise you you'll like them better than **_**Sex In Mythology.**_** Thank you for reading, and I'll see you later.**


End file.
